warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppyfur (FC)
|pastaffie=MarshClan, FrozenClan |death=Executed |warrior=Poppyfur |star=Poppyfur |livebooks=''Shattered'' }} Poppyfur is a slim, tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Shattered series ''Shattered'' :Poppyfur, with a nervous look, enters Northstar's den. Northstar recalls that she was one of the cowards who fled from MarshClan, and had gone to FrozenClan as a warrior due to the fact that she didn't want to be slaughtered. As he commands her to report, she sits down nervously. She tells Northstar that she had scented a few MarshClan cats, and possibly Brownfur. As Northstar tells her to let them run, she feels terrified and is afraid of getting punished. However, Northstar smiles at her warmly and asks her for her name. After she nervously tells him, she continues, telling him that ShellClan had no survivors except for their leader. Northstar laughs, commenting that Silverstar was a coward. :Poppyfur nods after Northstar asks if every ShellClan cat has been accounted. She tells the leader that they lost most of them, and also that Eaglestrike disappeared but has been thought to be just hiding. She adds that three BirchClan warriors went missing before the battle started; the cats slipped out the night Fadedstar died. Northstar asks for the cats' names, and Poppyfur replies Silverstreak, Frostfeather, and Ravenwing. Poppyfur flattens her ears, and Northstar tells her to leave and get some rest. Poppyfur is shocked by the calmness in Northstar's voice and left, giving her thanks to the FrozenClan leader. :Poppyfur asks one of her Clanmates what they found where they were exploring. As they discuss that they found no life on each part of the split party, one warrior mentions that they found graves, likely from BirchClan. Poppyfur told the rest of the patrol that four cats were still missing. She asked, after discussing about the scents along the borders, if they found any trace of Northstar. One tells her that a small group has yet to come back to report about Northstar. :Poppyfur is a part of a patrol consisting of Hollystripe, Fawnnose, Frogleap, Bluepool, Sandpelt, and Dustclaw. Poppyfur walks into the leader's den and Crowtalon asks if she has any info about the BirchClan border. She reports that the ShellClan border had no suspicious activity, yet they found three graves suspected to be made by the three BirchClan she-cats noted to be headed south. Poppyfur nods as Crowtalon asks if Eaglestar was still around, also asking if she were one of the cats Northstar spoke to the night before. She admits, regretting it, telling him her name. Crowtalon asks who the other cats were in the patrol, and Poppyfur freely gives the names. Crowtalon tells her to leave the den. She does so in a calm manner. :Poppyfur and the cats she had on the patrol with her are then executed in front of FrozenClan as an example towards the other cats. It is noted that Poppyfur and the others plead for their lives to be spared, but they were killed regardless. References & Citations Category:StarClan cats Category:MarshClan cats Category:FrozenClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Shattered characters Category:Minor characters